Rip Van Neemon
by foxbane
Summary: Neemon the sleepy digimon wakes up only to find that everyone had grown up as adults and had grown old after twenty years of his deep slumber. Plus the return of the Royal Knights!


Rip Van Neemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon neither do I own Rip Van Winkle. I only own this Digimon parody version of Rip Van Winkle.

One fine normal night in Digiworld, the three digimons were living in the now restored and peaceful hometown of Bokomon and Neemon. It was now bedtime when...

"Bedtime story! Bedtime story!" chorused Neemon and Patamon who forced Bokomon to stay awake in order to make them sleep.

"Alright! Alright!" sighed Bokomon exasperatedly, "I will read your bedtime story..."

"YAAAYYYY!!!!" cheered the two digimons.

"As long as it isn't scary as Little Red Riding Hood, Papa-Mama..." the batpig digimon who wore the pink belt shuddered when Bokomon tried to take the book out.

"Or something more funny like ghost stories..." Neemon the blur spandex pants-wearing digimon mumbled.

"You numbskull!" Bokomon said as he snapped his pants angrily, "this isn't funny and it only will scare my baby!"

"Papa-Mama..." Patamon whined, "hurry up! I want a story!"

"Hmmm..." Bokomon surveyed his bookshelf, and then he was struck with a brilliant idea and took out a book, "how about...Rip Van Winkle? This is a very interesting story by Washington Irving about a human who fell asleep after a hunting trip and woke up for twenty years..."

"Twenty years?!" echoed Neemon and Patamon together.

"Yes, it's twenty years..." said Bokomon, "in fact this story character reminds me of someone familiar..."

"It's Neemon!" chirped Patamon as he pointed out at Neemon looking at him dumbly.

"Right, let's get on with the story..." Bokomon began, "there was once a man who lived with his wife called Rip Van Wrinkle..."

Neemon was getting sleepy and was yawning away while Bokomon droned on with the story with Patamon listening eagerly to it. And he tried squinting many times to keep himself awake, he fell asleep...

"Hey, Neemon, wake up!" shouted an unknown voice that stirred him from his peaceful slumber.

"Huh...what?" gasped Neemon sleepily, "who are you?"

In fact, Neemon had fell into a deep slumber and now, he saw his friends had grown up into adults and Bokomon was now a grizzled old digimon with a walking stick and he was wearing thick dark-rimmed spectacles.

Takuya was now 31 years old and although he did not wear gloves and his shoulder-length hair had been trimmed, he was still wearing a cap with goggles, red T-shirt and brown cargo pants stepped up to Neemon.

"Yo, Neemon!" cried Takuya, "Don't you remember me? My name is Takuya, get it?"

"Takuya?"

Another 31 year old man named Kouji who was still wearing a bandana and blue and yellow jacket but his long ponytail had been trimmed to a bobtail stepped up beside Takuya.

"Don't you get it? I'm Kouji and we've grown up!" said Kouji exasperatedly to the still blur Neemon.

"Kouji? Grown up?"

The third man who looked like Kouji except that he had short hair and wore green jacket stepped up next to his twin brother.

"I think he doesn't remember us..." the third man shook his head sadly to his twin, "I think he's just too senile after twenty years of his sleep..."

"I agree Kouichi..." sighed Kouji.

"Well, well, well..." the pretty blond woman whose name is Izumi wore a purple jacket and hat but had a blue and white spaghetti strap giggled, "to prove that it's twenty years, look down and see your long beard!"

"Beard? What beard?" Neemon tilted his head in confusion.

Bokomon whacked him on his head with a cane and pulled his spandex pants that snapped painfully alert forcefully, "look down! You old moronic fool!"

Neemon looked down and he screamed in shock for the first (or maybe second) time. True enough, he grew a very long thick white beard that touched the floor.

"I thought old people or digimon are supposed to be matured and wise?" the 29 year old man with a big, orange hat who was actually Tomoki exclaimed.

Neemon looked at the group and he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Patamon?" Neemon asked the group bewilderedly.

"He has now evolved and ruled with the angels so he's now Seraphimon again..." the 32 year old man who was fatter than before and had a goatee replied while munching on his chocolates was actually Junpei.

"Everything's changed..." Bokomon explained with a sigh, "Your hometown has now changed and it is futuristic, humans grow up and Patamon is old enough to rule Digiworld but some things do not change like for example..."

Bokomon's words were really true when Junpei was still madly in love with Izumi and tried to ask her out.

"Do you still want to date me? Even if it is been many years, you're still cute since you are now a model!" Junpei insisted.

"No!" Izumi snapped while pushing him away, "I don't want to date a fat pig like you! I'm already considering either Takuya or Kouji for dating!"

"Hmmf!" Kouji muttered with annoyance within out of earshot, "childish behavior at such age!"

Suddenly, the roar broke the usual activity; the frightened digimon inhabitants ran in a stampede and out came the Royal Knights, who were also old and bearded and they also had the old, grizzled fierce three-headed dog digimon on their leash!

"It's the Royal Knights with Cerberusmon!" cried the group unanimously.

"I thought they are dead?!" gasped Izumi in horror.

"Well, hello Digi-brats...or is it adults...or...brats...or children...or warriors?" the unusual pink digimon, Lordknightmon who was holding the leash could not figure it out. He had been so old that he was senile!

"It's the Legendary Warriors! You old fool!" the other old digimon who was actually Dynasmon corrected him by whacking him on the head with a walking stick, "That's the Legendary Warriors we're supposed to kill by Master Lucemon's orders!"

"Lucemon's alive?!" Takuya groaned, "Please let it be a dream...."

"Why do they ever need Cerberusmon?" Tomoki asked in astonishment.

"I think the Royal Knights have Cerberusmon on their side since they need a guide dog!" Bokomon remarked who was wide-eyed with surprise.

"Cough! Very clever remark, you whippersnapper! cough!" Lordknightmon replied sarcastically between his coughs, "cough! Surrender your data and your village or I'll release Cerberusmon to destroy you! cough! cough!"

"Mmmm...Neemon meat..." Cerberusmon drooled as it licked its lips while eyeing the trembling old Neemon hungrily.

"Aren't you too old to fight and go around collecting data?!" groused Kouichi, "and why can't you just be normal? Lucemon's already dead and gone!"

"How dare you defy us?!" Lordknightmon snarled, "He's still alive and he wants us to collect data! And you don't have your own data!"

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO!" Kouichi shouted at them exasperatedly, "I HAVE MY OWN DATA AND LUCEMON IS ALREADY DEAD!!!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU SHOULD BE CHOSEN TO DIE!" Dynasmon exploded ready to kill Kouichi.

"DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" Kouji charged for a battle ready to defend his twin brother, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION...WOLFMON!"

Wolfmon blocked Dynasmon's attack which saved Kouichi just in time and they were now engaged in a fight. Despite his old age, Dynasmon was using his strength and his walking stick as a sword while fighting with him.

"Cerberusmon, go!" Lordknightmon released the dog digimon from the leash which made it chase after Neemon and Bokomon.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Takuya let out his battle cry, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION...AGNIMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION...FAIRYMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION...BLITZMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION...CHAKMON!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION...LOWEMON!"

Now they were engaged in a battle against the Royal Knights and meanwhile, Cerberusmon was on the pursuit as it was chasing Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon ran as fast as his old legs could carry him while Neemon was lagging behind that made him an easy prey to Cerberusmon since he was too slow from tripping his long beard.

Then, Bokomon safely found a place to hide in an empty building but as for Neemon, he took another way only to find himself trapped at the dead end with Cerberusmon ready to attack him.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Cerberusmon taunted the trembling Neemon, "now you are trapped and you can't run! I'm bigger and higher than you in the food chain, get into my belly!"

"Eh-heh...You're welcome?" Neemon tried to defend himself with his humor, "Err...can I sleep now?"

"How kind...you're so old and perhaps I can put you to sleep by frying you first then you will be in my belly!" Cerberusmon sneered with torment, "to put you to sleep is by finishing you off is by...Emerald blaze!"

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!! I'LL NOT SLEEP AGAIN!!!!"

"Neemon! What's wrong with you?!"

Neemon stopped screaming and looked around at the surroundings; he then realized that it was only a dream.

"You must have slept while I was reading; anyway you must have had a bad dream!" said Bokomon with a concerned frown.

"Bad dream?" mumbled Neemon with a confused and frightened look.

"By the way, you missed your bedtime story!" giggled Patamon, "the story's sweet and touching when everyone had grown up!

"E-e-everyone g-grown u-up?" Neemon stammered and then he screamed again, "AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

"Serves him right..." sighed Bokomon, "he thinks that scary stories are funny..."

"Can we read another story?" Patamon asked the pair eagerly.

"Oh...I'm too tired now..." muttered Bokomon sleepily.

"NO! NO! NO! NOT THAT! YAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neemon screamed at the top of his voice.

The End?!


End file.
